


A thousand little thoughts

by Colbybrockistheloveofmylife



Category: Colby Brock imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colbybrockistheloveofmylife/pseuds/Colbybrockistheloveofmylife
Summary: I don’t know it’s really just a story I wrote during my free time.
Relationships: This is just a story I wrote
Comments: 2





	A thousand little thoughts

I tried to be brave as the hot tears in my eyes blend in with the pouring rain. I watch it drop onto the coffin. Never again will I let this happen, especially to my mother. She's the last one I have left. The sound when the coffin hit the dirt felt like a nightmare becoming reality. ”I am brave”, I tell myself but the rain is getting quieter and I am getting louder. I try to quiet myself down but I can't. The feeling of losing him was terrible. I start to bawl my eyes out. I can't help it, all my feelings that have been bottled up are all pouring out of me. I keep going. I hear murmurs among the crowd, murmurs about me. My mom places her hand on my back. I turn to cry into her chest then she gets on her knees and I drop with her. She starts to cry. I feel a little more comfortable but never as much as I used to. I've had nightmares of losing a parent but it's never actually happened. I pinch myself hoping I can wake up and go see my father. But no, I don't feel love just pain. I let go of my mother and place one hand on the coffin in prayer. My mom grabs my hand as I release it from my dad's coffin. We get in the car moments later. I just want to go home and sob in my pillow. But when the car park's my mom is as frozen as a statue. We don't get out of the car. I start to cry again. When the front door opens my mom gets out and goes to open my door. I step out. My mom gets me settled and goes to her room. Once I hear my mother's door close mine creaks open and I tiptoe downstairs. On the mantle is a picture of what used to be three family members and is now two. I grab my father’s old picture and carry it to my room. As I lay in bed my door comes open. I quickly hide the picture under my covers. ” Alice?” my mom asks as she wiped tears away from her eyes, ” did I hear you get up?” ” No mama”, I respond. ” Okay”, my mama says as she walks out. I take the picture out from the covers and rub my fingers against the frame. ” I love you ”, I whimper, ” I love you so much, daddy.’’ I wipe the tears from my eyes realizing there's no point because they'll just keep coming. I do another silent prayer to God then go to sleep.

I wake up and turn to my clock. It's 8:00 and I'm late for school! I then realize .I'm not going today. I reach down and the picture of my father is no longer in the covers. I look to my dresser and there it is, the picture but it's different. My mother added flower stickers to the frame and put his favorite hat on top. My father was the best dad there ever was. We would never get in fights. We both loved biking up and down hills. We did it every Sunday from 6:00 to 8:00. I guess now on Sundays I'll cry 6:00 to 8:00. I hear my stomach grumble. Slowly I walk out of my room and down the steps to find my mama watching daddy's favorite show on television. “Hi Al,” my mom says quietly. “Hi,” I say. Everything so far today has just reminded me of my father’s death. I look on the counter, scrambled eggs and toast. That didn't really remind me of my father… but I wanted it to. After I eat breakfast I sit with mama on the couch. Maverick, our Weiner dog is sitting on her lap. “Hi mav,” I say quietly. I can tell in his eyes he knows what happened. My mom places him on my lap and he licks my face. I scratch behind his ears. “Alice?” My mom asks. “Yes mama,” I reply. “I’m gonna take a quick trip to the store, will you be okay on your own?” “Yes mama,” I respond. “Ok, I’ll be back in a bit.” I pick up Mav and open up the back door. I walk out with him and sit on the patio. I lean down to the rocks that have said all my family members names since the day my grandfather bought this house. I went 3 stones down to see my dad’s name imprinted on a stone. I walk to the garage and get red paint. A splatter on your stone means you’ve passed. I go inside with the bucket to see my mom already back from the store. 

“That was a quick trip,” I say. “I decided not to go…” she says. I hold the paint bucket up and mom nods. She gets up and opens the sliding door. We walk outside. I dip the dry paintbrush into the red bucket. We haven’t done this since my grandfather passed. I lift back the paintbrush and make a splatter on my dad’s stone. I turn to my mom and cry. She cries with me. “Alice?” My mom asks, “will you take Mav inside, I’m gonna engrave the death date?” I grab Mav and run inside. I take him to my room. I set him down and immediately fall asleep. I wake up and unplug my phone. In red flashing letters I see the words MISSING PERSON. I want to make sure I’m safe so I tap on it. I tap on the section that says picture. It’s my mom! I run to the backyard and scream. I look over the fence and see my neighbor on the phone. She must have posted the article. I start to cry and scream. I open the gate and run down the street looking all ways at all times. “HELP!!! HELP!!!” I scream. I ran all the way down my street and the next. “MOM! MOM! MOM! MARY CAMARATA SCHOLAR!!!” Once I’ve run down 4 streets I give up. I drop to my knees and cry more. I start to walk back to my street. I feel like the last human on earth. Now I only have my dog. I knock on my neighbor's door. I didn’t even have to explain to them what happened. They just took me in. The teenaged one went over to my house and grabbed Mav. He came back and gave him to me. I’m already crying so I wonder what’s more to scream. I say, “I NEED TO FIND HER!!!!” “I know hon,” Mrs. Morfes says, “but it’s dangerous out there, and I think it's something with your family that the world just doesn’t like.” I think back to my dad. What if it is one person doing it all? It could be… my dad got shot jogging on the street. At least that’s what I think happened because it’s not like I can ask him what happened. But what if it is true and what if I’m next? Am I next? I think really hard, I don't wanna die… Then I go off into a deep sleep.

I guess I was pretty tired. When I wake up I hear Mrs. Morfes on the phone. I wonder who she’s talking to? Then as I listen in I know “yes one missing and one dead, will you… You will? Thank you! Ok, thanks. Bye, good news hon,” She says when she gets off the phone, “a foster home is willing to take you in!” “Great,” I mumble quietly. I've read lots of books and one thing I know is that foster homes are one of the worst things that can happen to a kid. “Alright,” says Mrs. Morfes, “I'm gonna go look up directions K hon?” “Ok,” I mumble. But once she leaves I realise this is my chance to make a run for it. I really don't want to go to a foster home. The door is open just a crack. I start a silent countdown 3,2,1. I burst up from the couch and run out the door. When I reach the end of the street I look back. Mrs. Morfes is close behind. I remember my favorite quote from one of my favorite movies. I remember it when I run. “Run like your life depends on it because maybe one day it will.” This is the day that it does. I sprint down the next street and the street after that. Soon I reach a large river with cars going over the bridge. I look back one more time. Mrs Morfes isn't in my sight. So I stop. Then I remember. MAV! I need Mav. What should I do!?!?!?! I decided, foster home or no foster home Mav is staying with me. I look back. But I've made so much progress! I don't care! I start to run back. I go behind a tree to check if Mrs Morfes is there. She's not. But the cops are! She must have called the cops to find me!!! I run up the hill. But the hill has no tree’s.

“Hey you!” I look back then keep running. I hear the cop talking in his walkie talkie. “Get back here!!!” I don't turn around this time, I just keep running. “Kid! Come here!” I hear his feet stop. I hide behind a tree and look back. “Why are you running, kid?” I don’t respond, I just duck down. “Are you lost?” He asks. “No sir,” I respond. “Where you headed?” “I-I-I don't really know sir.” “That’s what I thought, come with me.” “No thank you sir, I'm fine.” “Kid come on we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” “But really sir, I'm fine.” “Kid I'm not leaving you out here alone, now come here!” I wait a minute a thousand little thoughts flutter in my mind. I pick one. I turn around and look behind me then I look at the cop. I do a silent countdown. 3,2,1. I run up the hill. I hear the cop get into the police car. I get on the side of the highway where there is a flat surface and run there. Still running I look back. The cop is racing to get me in his car and the window is down. A little later I look back again. The cop is not as close as he was a little while ago. I take a quick right into a parking lot and see a bus. “No,” I say. I look back once more and the cop is close. I can feel him ganging up on me.

I open the bus door and step in. I walk to the back where the bus driver won't see me when he gets in. I think I'll rest here for a couple minutes. “Just 5,” I say while I doze off. I wake up to a startle. I hear steps coming onto the bus. Oh no. the bus is taking off with me on it. I peek through the curtain that separates me from the people on the bus. So many passengers!!! I look out the back window. I think the bus is coming to a stop, I decide to stay so no one will see me. I reflect on the past couple of days, the past couple of C-R-A-Z-Y days. Wait? I think of what the cop said he asked, “where are you headed” “but where am i going?” Wait a second. My mom is still out there. My mom is still out there! I keep telling myself this and that's where i'm going. I'm going to find my mom. She's still out there! The moment of pride and figuring out what I'm doing makes me want to burst out the window. But I stay calm. I get on my phone and look up where my mother was last seen. Someone just posted that they saw her walking in a house on Murray but there are so many Murray’s! Which one? There is a follow up email. A Murray in Greenville South Carolina. Next stop Farsighted Georgia! I hear the bus driver yell. Then Achoo! I hear someone sneeze. “Are there any tissues?” “Yes ma’am in the back.” The back! I scream inside my head. I hear small footsteps coming to the door. I panic! I squeeze myself in a tight space and hope for the best. When the person comes in it’s just a little boy. I unsqueeze a little but still want to stay safe. He grabs the tissue box and walks out. Few! I let out a sigh of relief. Then I hear, “We’ve reached our destination folks. Next stop Florida Tennessee!” What! That’s too far from my destination! I hear the bus driver get out he must be helping people get off the bus. I peek through the curtain. Most of the passengers have gotten off and the ones that are still on are sleeping. I look up the aisle and see the GPS I think it’s now or never. I speed walk to the front and type in the words GREENVILLE NORTH CAROLINA. 

When I finished typing the last letters, I hear, “excuse me miss?” I turn, “can I help you?” “No sir,” I respond, “what are you doing in the front young lady.” “Nothing sir just checking the destination.” “Please get back in your seat ma’am.” “Ok sir,” I say walking back I hope he doesn’t say anything else but I Jinxed myself, “may I talk to your mother please?” I’ve read a lot of books and I know when you don’t want to answer a question about your mother or father you say they’re dead. “My mother is dead sir.” “Oh I’m sorry little one. Go sit down.” Yes! I say inside my head as I walk away and down the middle. I sit in the back row where no one will talk to me. “Next stop Greenville North Carolina?” I hear the bus driver say questioning. “I swear that said just a second ago Florida Tennessee.” Well I've about lost my marbles then. Alright buckle up this will be about a 20 minute ride. I’m so hungry I say inside my head. I hear the bus engine start. Momma I’m gonna find you. Tears flood down my cheeks “I’m gonna find you.” 

I pull out my phone again. I see a text message from my best friend Claire, “Alice?! Alice?! Where are you…” It read. “Nowhere” I respond knowing that at some point somehow she’s gonna figure out where I’m heading. Quickly the next text message pops up. “Alice… tell me.” I don’t know how to respond to this. Do I tell her or do I wait for her to figure it out? I can’t. I respond, “too risky.” This texting session went on for 10 minutes until one text she sent practically made me tell her. “Alice. No mom and no dad. Wherever your heading has to be important.” By then my face has been in tears and I don’t see why it needs to be a secret anymore. “I’m going to find my mom.” She quickly responds, “No.” I say, “No buts I’m finding her.” Then I shut off my screen. I feel more vibrates. I know she’s still trying to get me to respond. I stare out the window and I see the reflection of the tears on my cheeks. The bus comes to a stop. Greenville North Carolina!!! I push my way to the front. Jump off the bus and smell the North Carolina air.

I sit down on the grass. While I’m thinking I start to regret my choice. I didn’t think ahead I don’t know where I’m going. I want to just hop right back on the bus and ride to my grandma’s but with how far I’ve come and how far away I am I feel I have no choice then to keep going. I don’t know where to go or how to get there, but I’m gonna find her. It’s getting dark. I need a place to eat but there’s not gonna be any place with free food...or is there? I look across the street and see a Pizza Hut. I know what I'm thinking is not right, but it might be the only choice. I'll wait until it gets dark. Just closing, then I'll strike. I know I won't get away with stealing but I know that at the end of the day the people working just want to go home. So I'll say I need something I'll bet the argument will go on and eventually I'll get my way. I have it all planned out but until then what do I do? I look around I see houses, restaurants and gas stations. But something catches my eye, a phone booth. I feel like I need to call someone, but who?

A quick thought pops in my head I don't know if the cops are still after me but what I do know is that they don't give up on a chase. So chances are that they are still looking. I need to get them off my tail. I dial the numbers 911 once the guy picks up I transform my voice, “Hello Sir? Are you still looking for that dang kid?” “Yes sir do have any information about her?” “Yes, I think I saw her in Dallas Texas. Right around where I'm from.” “Thank you sir.” “Your Welcome now go find that kid!” “Thanks have a good day sir.” The final three seconds I was talking to him I feel I don’t have the strength to go on. What am I doing? I pull out my phone to see 24 text messages and 4 missed calls. When I’m looking down the text line my eyes sting with tears. MOM. I quickly tap on it 3856 Murray Greenville North Carolina. She didn’t type any more but I know that she knows that I am gonna find her. I already started. I look down the long street with more streets attached to it. I look at Pizza Hut, the phone booth then my phone. I see the text message again. I start to walk down the street passing Pizza Hut and practically forgetting about my hunger. As I keep walking I get a knot in my stomach. Who could have my Mother and Why? I want the answer and at the same time I don't. I sit down on a bench. I’m hungry, tired and horrified. But I remind myself that I’m not gonna give up until I find her.


End file.
